


Jango/Obi Week 2021

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Competence Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Time Travel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: Okay so this is my attempt at the Jango Obi-Wan week. I’m doing the prompts from the writing and I’m doing most of the prompts from the artistry into the different chapters.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105
Collections: Jangobi Week





	1. What I am writing

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully this is my basic outline over what I'm going to be doing the next couple days. I highly recommend reading it because it gives my personal head cannon and timeline I'm using. It also gives a summary of what I'm writing for each day. Be aware I the author may at any time choose to change the storyline I'm going with for any given day.

Okay so it’s JangoObi week so I’m going to try to pump out sevens chapters in seven days. I’m also going to try to tag these in with the artwork prompts in with the story prompts. Although fair warning the artwork prompts will probably be out of order for the story prompts will follow the proper timeline. 

This is chapter 1 and it’s my general timeline unless I state otherwise in the chapter this is a timeline in the ages I’m running off of. 

Because this is fanfiction and I could decide what happens in my world a couple of small changes. First thing the age gap between them isn’t as large. Canon has their age gap at around nine years I’m dropping it to a round six. I’m also dropping both of their overall ages because Canon puts Obi-Wan a round 33 to 35 in the attack of the clones movie and I want him about five years younger than that. So that makes Obi-Wan 20 during the Naboo crisis. I’m keeping the 10 years between Naboo and the start of the clone wars but I’m already having some clones have been born before the Naboo crisis.

So the whole piece with the Jedi killing off the true mandalorian’s is going to happen when Obi-Wan was not part of the order and fighting with the Young. Canon has about 13-14 when this happens. That puts Jango about 18 – 19 when it happens and he is then sold into slavery. I’m not sure if this is Canon or not but it’s kind the general agreement that he was sold to a spice mine/ship. That insurance is overall time in slavery because they imply that spice mining is very dangerous and very tough and it has a very high turnover rate among slaves. To that would make sense why Jango could survive it to he was only there for two or three years. I figure he got free when he was about 22. That gives him from 22 to 24 to get his armor back builders wrap up and meet up with Dooku. 24 he gets Boba, who is the same age as the nulls, and 26 the Naboo crisis happens. By 26 the nulls and the Alphas have been born.

Physically the nulls would be about four years old with the Alphas about two and the first group of command clones just being created. So their ages as of Phantom Menace would be Obi-Wan 20, Jango 26, Boba 2, and Anakin doesn’t change he still 9. Ages as of the clone war movie would be Obi-Wan 30, Jango 36, Boba 12, Anakin 19. As of revenge of the Sith that would be Obi-Wan 33/34, Jango would be 39/40, Boba would be 15/16, Anakin would be 23. That would put it Obi-Wan at 54 or so for new hope, Jango would be 60 years so, Boba would be one 36 or so and Anakin would be 43. 

Unless I state otherwise Jango survives. That was always the thing I never understood was why they killed him off in the attack of the clones movie he was such an interesting character and he could’ve had so much more potential especially to the clone wars cartoon. Then again when they made attack the clones they had no clue they would do the clone wars cartoon so. I am also going to fully blame trauma going through a war and the fact that he lived on Tatooine which has crap health care for the reason why Obi-Wan looks so old in a new hope not that this will matter all that much because you won’t see him as old for long but I’m mentioning this for the time travel piece.

So day one: Enemies to lovers. I’m gonna tie that in with the artwork tag of day six which is blood. My idea for this tag is about a year before the clone wars starts Obi-Wan and Anakin are exploring the Temple which turns out to be an old Sith Temple and Jango happens to be there hunting down a bounty. Sith cultist show up and attack all three of them. 

Obi-Wan manages to get Anakin out of the Temple before the main doors close he’s telling Anakin to run Jango mentions his ship, Obi-Wan tells Anakin get to Jango’s ship and get him self and Jango’s kid get off planet and “I will contact you when it’s safe to come back down if you don’t hear from me within 24 hours or you feel our bond to solve get back to the temple tell them everything.” (This way Boba and Anakin really have nothing to do with this story I don’t have to write them.) 

While fighting the two of them wind up in a sacrificial chamber where they shed blood on an altar. They managed to kill the rest of cultist off but not before the effects of the altar tie them together. So they go from enemies to lovers due to a force bond created through blood sacrifice. This wasn’t the purpose of this spell that was being cast by the cultist but things happen. 

Upside really deep force bond were they really can’t hide anything from each other in fact it sends them into essentially a coma for like 15 hours as they relive each other’s lives. Downside because of the type of force bond they have they can’t get further than like a mile or so away from each other. The Sith magic essentially tied them to gather mind body and soul so whatever happens to one happens to the other. It was supposed to drain their life force and give it over to the cult to allow them to live longer.

Day 2: Time travel. I think the tie this in with cuddles. My thought process for this one is going to be set for the first bit at a new hope. And then a complete jump back in time meeting up at I’m thinking Naboo. So Jango died three years previous to a new hope however you want him to (I don’t think I’ll get into that). Obi-Wan dies like he doesn’t a new hope. 

Jango when he dies gets confronted with the spirits of previous mandalorian’s which offer him a chance to redo things from the minute he becomes Mand’lor. So he can’t stop his parents from dying he can’t prevent Arla from getting kidnapped by deathwatch, nor can he stop Jaster’s death. But he will wake up the first morning that he was officially known as Mand’lor. Which means he can stop at least the massacre of the True Mandalorian’s. Realizing how much he can change Jango jumps on this. What he doesn’t know is that Obi-Wan is basically offered the same choice by the Father at his death. This is due to a force bond they have, yes I’m again giving them a force bond although this one is willing. 

So Jango wakes up in the true mandalorian camp the morning after his adoptive father’s death, and Obi-Wan wakes up like 6-12 months latter while fighting with the Young. Jango doesn’t know where his hubby is so he figures “okay will I know where he’s going to be when he’s 20 so I’ll just hold off and wait to see him again on Naboo. Also I want my son back so I’m going to go to Kamio.” 

Some things change but both are trying to keep the relatively low-profile knowing that hey there is a Sith Lord and trying to preserve as much of the timeline as they know as they can. I’m adding in cuddles is that Jango keeps the same general timeline and becomes the donor for the clones which puts Boba age 2 years old when Naboo happens and Jango happens to be on planet “relaxing” with his son. Cue him offering his services to the Queen to try to help. Jango Obi-Wan and Boba curled up together sleeping during the trip to Tatooine. You have the Queen and her entourage thinking this is adorable you have Jinn being really really confused. Anyway the two of them eventually making it to the temple and tell the Council “oh by the way hey we’re time travelers we just didn’t tell anyone until now.” Cue Mace having the world’s worst headache. 

Day three: undercover. I’m going to combine this one with outfit swap. Set before clone wars movie. On the put Obi-Wan at about 27 that would make Jango about 33. Anakin would be about 16, Boba would be about nine-ish. Unlike my previous two days these two kiddos will actually have a role. All four have and be on the same planet for different reasons. Obi-Wan and Anakin are there to uncover a slave ring and are undercover dressed as spacers. All four happen to get kidnapped by the same group of slavers. 

For whatever reason all for wind up in separate cells and Jango and Obi-Wan also wind up stripped completely naked. Obi-Wan manages to get free first and realizing that he can’t very well rescue his padawan or anyone else in the buff he was looking for clothing. The first thing that he happens to come across is Jango’s under suit armor and weapons. Not liking it realizing he doesn’t have a whole lot of options Obi-Wan puts that on very quickly. Shortly after Obi-Wan discovers Jango’s clothing Jango escapes. Surprise surprise the first bit of clothing he comes across is Obi-Wan spacer leather pants shirt and boots complete with light saber hidden in said boot. Realizing clothing is clothing and a weapon is a weapon Jango quickly dresses vowing under his breath to find his armor and whoever took it and kill them.

In the process of Obi-Wan looking for Anakin he happens to find little baby Boba who for all of three seconds thinks that Obi-Wan is his dad. When Obi-Wan tells him otherwise he freaks out demand Obi-Wan gets out of his father’s armor, there is going to be a whole conversation between the two of them with Obi-Wan promising to get out of the armor as soon as he can he just rather not be naked in a slave den if he has another option. 

Meanwhile Jango has figured out how to use the glowing light stick of death and is quite impressed with the amount of havoc he can create with it. He happens to find Anakin who freaks out seeing him use Obi-Wan’s light saber. Cue the whole conversation between the two of them of “that belongs my master, what you think you’re doing, where is he, did you do anything to him.” My Anakin’s gonna be a little bit more even-tempered but still high stress situations so he’s going to be a little bit typical 16-year-old.

Somewhere in the middle of the facility by the control room both groups meet up. Big fight happens big fight is finished. Cue Boba desperately hugging his father, and Obi-Wan mother hening over Anakin will he tries to be the ‘why are you petting me… stop’ and ‘I love it when you pet me’ cat reaction that I picture him as. And then Jango looks over at Obi-Wan and goes “you’re in my armor strip.”

Day four: forced to work together. I have to combine this with handcuffed there is really no other option. Okay so this one can be a little bit AU. (Yes I know it fanfiction all of them can technically be considered alternate universe.) So everything goes normal in the Star Wars world. Obi-Wan still winds up with Jinn as his master, Dooku and his team still attacks the true mandalorian’s and slaughters all of them. Jango still winds up on a slave ship, Obi-Wan still leaves to fight with the Young. This is where things take a turn to the left. 

In the books Jinn comes back, or is called back, after the fighting has broken out for the second time and help settle everything and get a government going and then him and Obi-Wan head back to the temple. At the Temple they find out the whole thing with Xanthos trying to bomb the Temple and kill Yoda and that whole bit happens and then Obi-Wan is technically grounded during this whole thing. If I’m ever correctly this is where Xanthos dies. (If this isn’t where he dies will doesn’t much matter because this whole thing is gonna change.)

In this story Xanthos finds out that Obi-Wan left the order and is where he is. He then backs both adult groups in exchange for any children he captures being given to him for slavery. A few members of the Young get captured this way before Obi-Wan realizes what’s going on. Obi-Wan then realizing what’s going on in what’s happening manages to convince the other leaders of the group that they need to leave the planet. They don’t have a whole lot of choice to not going to reclaim the planet the way they want to and is they stay they are most likely going to wind up to slavery.

A group of them then decide to trade one of the ships as a way of stealing it and getting off planet. This actually manages to happen but Obi-Wan gets captured buying time for the others to escape. Cue Xanthos telling Obi all his plans and basically doing what the evil overlord should never do thinking that it doesn’t matter because there is no way Obi-Wan can escape what I plan to do to him.

Jango meanwhile a set of getting sent to a spice ship winds up actually in a gladiator style arena. He’s been there of about six months when a new type of match gets announced. This match combines a good fighter with a complete new one. There handcuffed together and told “hey good luck surviving.” (Think Russell Crowe’s first arena fight in the movie gladiator.) Consequently the two of them have to work together to survive. This leads to friction, tension, and the eventual realization that the Jedi are more like Obi-Wan and the stories he tells and less like the group that wound up killing all of his friends and family. I don’t know how this one will end. 

Day five: competency kink I think all combine this with dancing. So this one can be set during the clone wars I’m thinking about a year or year and a half in so that puts Obi-Wan around 32ish. Fight against droid somewhere Obi-Wan is doing his typical thing protecting his troopers and dancing around the battlefield like that incarnate. Jango happens to be above the battlefield watching. He’s no longer working for the separatists he’s not really working for the Republic he’s a bounty hunter. No the bounty is not on Obi-Wan it is very much one of those we happen to be at the same planet. But watching Obi-Wan do his thing really just loads Jango’s blaster. This will probably be the shortest.

Days six: fix it AU and I think I’m gonna combine this with rain. So I’m doing a little weird in this one. On an essay that Dooku jumps the gun and shows up on Kamino during Obi-Wan and Jango’s fight in the rain. Before the two of them really have a chance to start fighting Dooku is there and is trying to kill both of them. I’m not sure why he shows up I’m still developing this idea. But my idea is that there really not working together but there also not trying to kill each other more so they’re trying to stop Dooku is from killing them. Hearing Obi-Wan call Tyranous by his real name twigs Jango want to who he actually is and they managed to arrest/kill him which then leads to the clone wars never happening. I thought this was a neat little idea on doing a fix it that does not involve time travel.

Day 7: happy ending and it’s the only one that’s not going to be combined with a artwork tag simply because last one left his fantasy and I can’t figure out how to combine that. Although I will admit I might give hints to rain and dancing. I’m not sure about this one I’ll admit. I’m thinking that Jango is going to grow conscious sometime around when Boba was about four and a lot of the command clones are just coming out of their tubes. He finds out what happens to defective clones when the command group goes from 22 to 20. None of the alphas were purposely decommissioned, and the Nulls their problem wasn’t decommissioning it was the fact that their genes were correct so a lot of them didn’t make it to decanting. So in my head you have about 15 from the first batch which was the nulls (they are 8y/o physically) that survived, and then out of 100 or so alphas only about 20 or so make it to three (physically 6y/o). Boba who’s actually 4 and the command class who are physically 2. So Jango wipes the computers grabs all the kids and runs. So now you have Jango trying to figure out how to raise 55 or so kids. I’m hoping as the week progresses I can flush this storyline out a little bit more.

So if I remember correctly the week officially starts tomorrow and so I’ll see you at the end of this ride. Feel free to message me if you have any corrections you think I need to make I am always happy to hear criticism, constructive criticism. I’ll be honest sometimes I screw up and just not realize I did so.


	2. Day 1 enemies to lovers and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you combine Sith cultists, a ritual altar, and blood? You get an unintended force bond and enemies to lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is going to be a set about four or so years after Phantom Menace. That puts Anakin at 13 baby Boba at six, Obi-Wan at 24 and Jango at 30. My original idea was to have everybody the older set this about a year before the clone wars movie but as I started thinking about it in my head the more I realize that their ages really don’t matter because this is mostly going to be Jango and Obi. And because of that I wanted everybody a little bit younger

Obi-Wan and Anakin were on a jungle planet. So news had come in through a pirate friend that Obi-Wan had about an old Sith Temple becoming active. The smuggler did not know if it was active due to cultist or if it had gone active because it was being used as a base of operation for smugglers but either way the place you need to be checked out. Unfortunately because Obi-Wan was the one who brought this information to the Council him in his padawan were the ones assigned to check out the building. 

Arriving on planet everything seemed normal. They had checked in with the local government while still in orbit and praise them of the situation and where they were headed. As the Temple location was deep in a heavily forested area almost a continent away from the settled population Obi-Wan did not feel the need to land in their spaceport. 

Receiving the traditional warnings and explaining that they were Jedi and understood the risks that they were taking agreement was quickly reached to allow them to head to the temple site but not before they were informed that should they approach the local populace in a time during their visit after going to the temple they would be arrested and/or shot on site. Apparently after all these years the Temple still had a corrupting influence and anyone who visited had a extremely violent temper for days afterwards. 

That was if whoever visited the Temple came back at all. Apparently people who had been visiting said Temple had been disappearing for years. At least 20 adventurers, historians, archaeologists, and/or criminals had disappeared from that area in the last 10 years. No one knew what happened to them they just didn’t come back. Another five had managed to make it back to civilization but they were insane. And all of them are also extremely violent often committing a violent crime before they were caught or killed.

Doing a flyover of the Temple showed signs of recent activity and the clearing about half a click away showed a smugglers craft. And while the craft had obviously been there for a time there was no growth on it so it couldn’t have been sitting for any real length as jungle plants grow very fast and would have quickly overtaken the ship.

Landing their shuttle another surprise is reached as a another ship had been hidden from overhead view tucked in amongst the trees. With its engines still making slight playing noises Obi-Wan and Anakin knew that it hadn’t been landed for long. But they were unsure if it belonged to smugglers or someone else. Sharing a quick look between themselves they approach the ship first. When they get within 30 or so meters the gun ports seem to become active and a voice comes out from hidden speakers.

“This ship is property of Jango Fett and we are here on a legal bounty. If you come any closer I will take it as a sign of hostility and defend my ship.”

Obi-Wan stops in with a hand gently pushing Anakin behind his shoulder says out loud “I understand I am not here for the bounty. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan learner Anakin Skywalker. We were sent by the Jedi Temple on Corurscant. The building up ahead is a Sith Temple. Set temples can be dangerous to both force users and non-force users. We will not stop your partner from collecting the bounty but I do suggest that he collects it and gets off planet as soon as possible for his own safety and yours.”

“Also I should probably warn you there been reports of people being affected by the Temple. Of them becoming violent because of it. I would suggest that if you can you do not allow yourself to be alone with your companion until you know for sure that the Temple had not affected their mind.” All this is said in a calm voice as Obi-Wan stands before the ship arms raised in a nonaggressive manner. With a final look and nod towards the ship he and Anakin turn around and start hiking for the Temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Cut~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Master why did you tell the young bounty hunter on board the ship what you did? Should we be discouraging him from living the life he is?” Anakin asked in a quiet voice as they come into the small clearing where the Temple situated. Although he has been with Obi-Wan for four years now there are some things about the Jedi life that still confuse him.

“Just because he’s a bounty hunter does not mean that he should not be treated with kindness or respect. Remember young one we are Jedi should treat everyone with kindness and respect. Also if the Temple is as dangerous as has been implied that it is our duty to make sure no one else becomes harmed from it. We are peacekeepers and humanitarians. Did you ever wonder Anakin why we use light sabers instead of blasters?”

Obi-Wan is taking the moment to use this is a teaching situation as they both stay just inside the tree edge and watch the Temple. Obi-Wan can feel in his got that something is not right but for the life of him cannot decide what it is that a screaming danger. Yes something in the Temple is radiating danger but he can also feel it here outside of the Temple.

What he doesn’t know is that Jango is situated in a branch 30 feet above him with a high-powered rifle the guild pop he had received it did not state at the target need to be alive or dead and much like the Jedi his senses are telling him that something is not right and that displaces very dangerous. So he decided to take the safer route and transported dead body. While he has no love for the Jedi is also not about to let them know he’s there curious on where this lesson is going to lead and with nothing better to do while waiting for his bounty to show up.

“I figured it was some type of tradition master.” Anakin answered.

It is partially in one but there’s another reason for it. At least I think there is. Blasters are designed for the only one real purpose. And while yes there are stunned settings it is a comparatively new thing. Blasters were originally designed to cause trauma and kill. The original design of blasters shot essentially what was compressed ball lightning that overwhelmed person’s nervous system and stop their heart. Jedi took to using a type of sword that could defuse the electricity. As blasters evolve to start shooting superheated chunks of plasma our swords became light sabers that were originally connected to power packs.”

“But the reason we use only light saber is now is due to the fact that we are meant to be peacekeepers. A light saber can be considered a nonaggressive weapon due to it being designed for close combat. And while yes our light sabers can deflect blaster bolts only one out of every hundred nights knows how to aim the bolts back to where they were sent. Essentially our weapons are designed to be a shield young one. And I know that sounds odd considering the fact that it technically is a sword but the only thing that comes even close to reflecting blaster bolts as well as our light sabers do is Beskar, which is what traditional Mandalorian armor is made out of, or Cortosis but that metal has become rarer over the years as more and more mines are tapped dry.”

Continuing the history lesson Obi-Wan goes on to add “our sabers, being made from energy, are safely able to reflect that energy back. And because they’re made from combining a energy stream with our crystals there is no way for them to become rare. After all the energy packs for use in our sabers are used to power hundreds of other thing.”

“But why would the Jedi be worried about not being able to find saber parts?” Anakin asks not realizing that Jango was wondering the same thing from his perch.

“Not everyone in the Senate likes us young one. In fact there are quite a few discriminatory laws on the books that can be used against the Jedi. There is a reason we teach so many classes on galactic history, diplomacy and law. While most don’t know the laws that can be used against us some do. In fact most of the lawyers that are employed by the Hutts know every single loophole that can be used against us Jedi. It’s why we have to be so very careful we’re in hot territory, but we have to be so very careful with helping slaves escape. It’s why even though it disgusted so many of us your mother was bought from her owner instead of helping her along the path to freedom. If she had disappeared and then shown up somewhere else as a freed woman they could’ve argued that the Jedi had freed her illegally and used the law to place more restrictions on us.”

Anakin interrupts Obi-Wan here and asks in a very quiet unsure voice “my mom is free?”

“Yes young one. As soon as I found out that you were an ex-slave I told the Council. Knight Vos, who happened to be on Tatooine, did some digging and found your mother. The Council then sent him the funds needed to purchase her. Vos then made sure she had her chip removed and asked her where she’d like to go. When Queen Amidala heard the situation she offered your mother a place on Naboo which lady Skywalker accepted. I sent her a progress report on you once every couple of tendays. I honestly thought you knew Anakin, I’m sure the Council told you we were planning to do this.” Obi-Wan says this in a quiet patient voice all smiling Anakin.

“No master, no one told me you guys had rescued her. I knew the Council asked me also to questions about her around a rotation ago but I did not know why. She safe and happy?” Comes the joyous response from Anakin as a large smile plastered itself onto his face.

“Yes one she is safe and I believe she’s happy. I think she’s being courted by a farmer in the village she now lives in. And if she hasn’t the man who keeps on showing up to her shop is definitely interested. The last couple of letter she sent back has mentioned this gentleman who keeps on showing up at her shop. I would’ve told you if I had known you didn’t know Anakin I’m sorry for that.” All of a sudden Jango notices that the older Jedi’s demeanor completely changes as his hand falls to his sabers hilt and he turns to stare across the clearing as a group of robed men seem to melt out of the forest surrounding the Temple.

At the same time that the robed men show up Jango’s target along with a couple other smugglers stumble out of the Temple which seems to be giving off a humming noise that can was be felt in teeth of Anakin Obi-Wan and Jango. Taking two steps forward and firmly putting himself in front of his young companion Obi-Wan ignites his light saber will facing off against the men in black robes. At the same time Jango takes the three blaster shots needed to take down his target and the two men with him before noticing some robed men coming up behind the young child the Jedi is trying to protect.

Making a decision to protect a child Jango drops from his perch to land in front of Anakin. He pulls out his blasters and fires on the approaching attackers making sure to keep the young child behind him at all times.

“What kriff is going on Jetti?” Jango seems to growl the question out while he keeps firing at targets that don’t seem to fall even when he knows he hit them dead center of the chest.

“They are darjetti. And as much as I am all for negotiating these men do not understand that. Unfortunately this is very much a situation where we have to kill or be killed.” Stopping to catch his breath for a moment Obi-Wan then say. “Anakin when I tell you to run back to our ship and get off planet.”

When Anakin makes a sound of displeasure and denial Obi-Wan ruthlessly cuts him off. “No young one you need to go this is not safe for us. I’m going to buy you the time. But I do not want you to stay here. You take off and you contact the Temple soon as you are in orbit. If I have not contacted you within 10 hours you leave. You go home. If it anytime before that you feel our bond snap you leave. I want you safe young one.”

Jango pipes up here “take my ship. My son is on board I don’t want him anywhere near this. The only reason I even brought him along as this was supposed to be in easy mission. A great way to introducing him to tracking down a target, but he was supposed to be safe onboard my ship when all of this went down. If this is as dangerous as your teacher says it is I want him somewhere safe. Me and your teacher will distract them when we do run.” 

“Do what he says Anakin.” Directing the next comment at Jango Obi-Wan then says “I assume you have some way of contacting your son so that he knows what to do?” Receiving and nod in return Obi-Wan then tells Anakin “send the code to our ship to lock it down when you get on board the bounty hunter’s ship. When you lock our ship down and create a new code that I don’t know. Our ship is not allowed to leave without your permission to understand Anakin?”

“If I do that you won’t have a faster way he needed master.” Anakin says as he uses his blade to clumsily deflect a blaster bolt back at one of the people who fired it.

“I understand that Anakin can but I want to make sure that it still me that leaves this planet. Do you understand what I’m saying Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice has become quiet but forceful as he continuously fights and deflects blaster bolts and streams of lightning away from Anakin and they bounty hunter who is helping them.

“I know you master you won’t… You won’t be like him.” Anakin states with conviction. Jango wonders for a moment to they’re talking about.

“I won’t want to young one we can’t take that chance.” Directing the look at the bounty hunter he then says “on a five count?”

Receiving a nod in return Obi-Wan then says “be ready young one. Five… Four… Three… Two… One.” The letter one who shouted as Jango increases his blaster fire and Obi-Wan rushes towards the nearest robed fighters using himself as a distraction was paddle one turns and bolts back in the other direction moving faster than he should be physically capable of.

Jango then calls his ship while still firing his blaster. “Boba young boy is going to come to the ship let them on and in the two of you were to take off and head into orbit.” When Boba starts to make a sound to interrupt Jango ruthlessly cuts him off. “No son, it’s not safe you need to leave. Don’t come back unless I tell you to. Once you get in orbit the young man is going to call intact the Jetti Temple let him. You can get the full story after he tells who he needs to what’s going on here.”

Here Jango seems to take a breath and then quietly says “morut'yc adiik. kar'taylir darasuum.*” With those final words to his son Jango closes his com and refocuses on keeping himself and the Jetti alive in this fight.

“We need to keep them focused on us.” Obi-Wan says as he glances back at the bounty hunter who is fighting a few feet behind him. “I’m going to regret this but had for the Temple it’ll offer us cover and keep them focused on us.”

“You’re completely correct Jetti we are going to regret going in there, but it does offer us cover and will keep them focused on us. If were going to die suppose I should tell you my name is Jango Fett. I suppose I should say thank you for helping me save the life of my son.” Comes Jango’s humorless response.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi the pleasure to meet you Jango Fett even if I wish it was under better circumstances. And I want to thank you for helping me save the life of my apprentice. And who knows we might survive this. And if you get the chance feel free to leave I won’t hold it against you for getting out of here you have a son.”

All the while the two of them are heading towards the Temple fast enough to keep the cult’s attention on them yet slow enough to allow their children to escape. Just as they reach the buildings door is Obi-Wan seems to sag for a moment as a second layer the engines of the ship are heard and then Jango’s fire spray is seen in the distance taking off into orbit. 

Within minutes the two of them being in the Temple they realize it was a mistake to come into the building. While the architecture was an advantage allowing them to focus on the attack in front of them it definitely felt off being inside the Temple. In fact Jango commented “am I the only one that feels like were being herded?” After a particularly large round of blaster fire force them to give more ground in duck around a corner and into a dark room.

“No you aren’t and I do not like being in this room there something… Wrong here. We need to leave this room as soon as we can we shouldn’t be in here.” Obi-Wan forces out as he glances around the room and then goes stock-still when he spots the altar. Take a deep breath he yells at Jango “whatever you do don’t touch the altar. I don’t know what it is but don’t touch it.” Before he can give more words of warning the cultists rushing to the room forcing him to pay attention to deflecting blaster bolts again.

The fight continues on as all of a sudden all of the torches in the room blazed to light as three men in more decorative robes and all of the others step into the room with their hands held high chanting. The longer the chant goes on the more oppressive the room feels. The altar behind them starts to glow a sickly red.

The only good thing to what ever the head priests are doing is that whatever power was protecting the cult members from blaster shots stops working. The two of them make their way through the group slowly but surely lessening their numbers as the chanting grows louder. Obi-Wan is the first one to falter as a shot makes it through his defenses grazing his left shoulder and splattering blood behind him. Unnoticed to Obi-Wan it splatters all over the altar he’s trying desperately not to touch. Moments later Jango cries out as one of the cultists gets close enough to cut his forearm with a vibroblade. Said cultists quickly dies as Jango slammed a fist into his throat crushing his windpipe. With his last breath the cultists throws the blade he’s holding at the altar adding Jango’s blood to it.

As the last of the cult followers dropped to the ground Obi-Wan races towards the high priests the force screaming at him that he must stop them before they finish what ever it is there chanting. Thankfully they’re distracted by whatever it is that they are trying to do and Obi-Wan quickly finishes all three of them off in three quick saber slices. Whatever they had been planning, whatever their chant was for Obi-Wan managed to stop them. Glancing up at Jango Obi-Wan takes a deep breath still noticing the oppressive nature of the force as it circles within the room. “Something’s not…” Before Obi-Wan can finish his sentence the storm that had been brewing in the force breaks over top of both of them as a loud crack heard and the altars splits in two. 

At the same time Obi-Wan and Jango hit the floor unconscious is almost the physical web of light is weaved between the two of them joining together in the middle and then disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared. Locked within their own minds the two men are forced to live out a life that is not their own. 

In orbit Anakin hits his knees while on call with the Council as his training bond with Obi-Wan seems to post brightly within his mind. Anakin can feel it pulsing as something forcibly connects his master’s mind to someone else’s. The only reason Anakin isn’t more scared is the fact that he can feel that whoever is now bonded to his master means neither Obi-Wan or him any harm.

“Master Plo is nine hours away from your current position,” Mace Windo says as he holds and massages his temples. He is trying desperately to relieve the blinding migraine he received when young Anakin hit his knees. Something has fundamentally changed and new shatter points are forming as the darkness he felt in the future lessons. It’s not completely gone but something changed and has now given him hope. “Stay where you are until he can get there and follow his instructions. If anything changes or if your master tries to contact you call us back immediately.”

With that the Council ends the call. Sharing the look with Boba Anakin then asks “is there anything eat really hungry? And I suppose I should do my homework do you have anything you can do? Or do you have any games we can play?”

Anakin is desperately hoping it’s the second one after all if he has to play with Boba well that’s a legitimate reason for him not to be doing his homework right? Besides which whatever was going on in the Temple it’s gone now. The force has calmed down in fact it feels brighter. And while the sensations he’s getting over his bond with Obi-Wan are muted there is no pain or fear. In fact if you very similar to the few times that Anakin has caught his master sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~ line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine hours later

Jedi Master Plo Koon carefully parked his one-man craft next to the ship Anakin and Obi-Wan had used to get on planet. He had talked to the two youngling’s still in orbit and had assured them that he would find out what happened to their guardians. Had been long enough that Anakin was even starting to freak out as he had not been able to reach his master through the force at all since he had left the planet. The other youngling named Boba was already distressed as he had not had any contact with his father and didn’t have the force to assure him that at least the man was still alive.

With the warning Anakin had given him of some type of Darksiders Plo was on high alert as he slowly made his way through the forest. The force felt odd as he got closer and closer to the temple. Almost as whatever had happened had forced the place to be cleansed. And the natural balance of the forest and the Temple being returned. Entering the Temple produced even odder feeling as he could feel death and yet there was no corresponding negativity in the force for all the death he could feel.

He finally finds Obi-Wan and the young man who he was told was named Jango in what appears to be a sacrificial chamber. There are numerous bodies scattered around the room and while most have obvious blaster wounds to signify how they died a few have light saber marks. A look around the room shows that the sacrificial altar has been broken in both young man are laying on the floor, thankfully they are still breathing and he can feel their life force pulsing brightly. The more he concentrates on the two the more he realized that they have a strong force bond between them. One that will fundamentally change them both.

Before he can reach a hand out to try to shake one of them awake both of them groan as whatever was holding them asleep slowly lessons. Barely sparing him a glance Obi-Wan crawls over to the bounty hunter as he struggles to remove his helmet. With his helmet off the bounty Hunter surges up slamming his lips into Obi-Wan’s claiming him with a kiss that Obi-Wan wholeheartedly agrees with.

As one they speak “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.” Which they seal with another kiss and then gently rest their foreheads together. 

Hating to interrupt but knowing he needs to get to the bottom of the exactly what is going on here Master Plo is a gentle cough to catch both of their attentions and then gently asks “are you both okay? And what exactly happened here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I know I left the ending wide open there was two reasons for that A) I didn’t want to turn this into something massive and B) it’s coming up on 1030 and I want to get this posted on time. I am reserving the right to turn this into something massive at a later time.  
> *I’m using this as “be safe my son. I love you.” Because there is no way to say I love you in the Mando language.   
> Also if you don’t know the second bit of Mando you probably don’t read enough fanfiction.  
> “We are one together we are one apart we share all we shall raise warriors.” It’s a marriage vow.


	3. Day 2: Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango is given an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so day 2 was supposed to be different than it wound up being. Mostly because I didn’t get started on it till 6 o’clock Eastern standard Time. But homework comes first. Typical warnings still apply and this idea is probably going to get expanded upon as a one shot later on but right now it’s more than to be like the first half at least half of what I originally intended to be. Age is all over the place. The most important two ages are the age of their deaths which would be 60 for Jango and 54 for Obi-Wan and their ages for the rest which would be 18-19 for Jango and 13-14 for Obi. I went because this is fanfiction and my word is law in my universe Jango does not die in the arena. If there is anything else I need to clarify I will do so in the endnotes. Also this is mostly from Jango’s point of view.

Jango Fett died at 60 and it was six months before his riduur. They been married since halfway through the clone wars. Jango had fallen in love with this man who treated his clones like they were real people. And contrary to popular belief he did not know what was planned for the Army. He did not know about the control chips or order 66. For a year after the fall of the Republic he worried about his partner. For a year he had no knowledge of the men was alive or dead. and then he was given a glimmer of hope a message came across the bounty Hunter boards Obi-Wan Kenobi 10 million credit bounty if delivered alive, 8 million for delivering a body, and 2 million for information leading to his capture paid upon his capture.

It took Jango almost another year to track him down without making any waves. The last thing he wanted to do was lead danger to Obi-Wan. Although where he found him was a bit of a surprise. He lived in a in Hill built into a canyon. Healthwise he was in bad shape with dehydration and signs of malnutrition. Mentally he wasn’t much better off as for the first month Jango was with him he had nightmares every night.

His story came out of them haltingly over the course of a day as he told Jango everything that happened between the last time they saw each other, which was shortly before the kidnapping of the Chancellor, and the day that Jango found him. The feeling that something was wrong with the kidnapping, leading to the situation with Anakin on the Council and how that all felt off. Sending Ashoka with Rex and part of the 501st take out Maul. Leaving himself to take out grievous and the elation on having completed his mission. The knowledge that with that monster’s death the war could finally start to end. The flash fire of no that screamed out through the force before his men went impossibly blank and then him being fired upon by his own troopers.

He spoke about the next bit in the desperate whisper starting and stopping as he talked about the Temple. Finding the bodies of the old young intermixed with those clone troopers and 501st blue and Courusant red. Confronting Anakin and their fight. The birth of the twins and the death of their mother came out in choked out garbled words. I’m being forced to separate them not only physically but through the force and feeling the emotions of the twins as they did not understand why they could not feel the other anymore.

He did not mention their locations then but considering what Jango knew about Anakin and the fact that Obi-Wan was on this planet he could at least guess where one of them was.

Most of the next couple years Jango spent their at Obi-Wan’s side. Boba showed up every time he had a bounty given to him by Jabba and time passed. Jango taking the occasional trip off planet more so to prove he was still alive than anything else and Obi-Wan watching over one little light from the far.

A couple of years before Jango had officially retired, and it still baffled him that he made to retirement age. That was not something he had planned on. Interestingly enough he had died in his sleep something practically unheard of for a bounty hunter or for a Mand’alor. It was what happened after his death that practically broke him.

Watching his cyare fall apart as he realized Jango wasn’t waking up and what that meant. Watching him morn and suddenly disregard his own health as he couldn’t seem to handle the loss. Watching the one in only time Boba showed up in the heartbreak he experienced realizing his buir was no longer there and his other buir seem determined to kill himself through neglect. The argument they had that they both immediately regretted but did not know how to apologize for as Boba stormed away. 

He watched wondering why the Ka’ra was showing him this as he saw his love barely pull himself together to protect Anakin’s child. And he felt the tug’s pulling him away as he watched Obi-Wan confront Anakin one last time. As he was pulled away from the scene in front of him he saw Mand’alor’s of the past and he demanded to know why they’d shown him what they did and why they would not allow him to be with his beloved now.

“How would you like to change things?” A multitude of voices seem to ask.

“Change what?” Jango demanded. “The past is gone how can I change things?”

“You are the Mand’alor we can send you to a time when you still are.” The voices answer back. “We can only send you as far as when you become the Mand’alor. But it should send you back far enough to stop the destruction of our children.”

“Why me?” Jango questions wanting as much information as he can before he agrees. Who is he kidding he knows he’s going to agree but he still wants to know. 

“You are the last Mand’alor. No other came after you and so you are the last who we can help. The last who can cause things to change.” Comes the answer.

“And my riduur… My Obi-Wan… What of him?” Jango whispers knowing that he will take this chance even if Obi-Wan in him will never meet again. If there is one thing he is learned from his love it is how not to be selfish.

“He does not belong to the Ka’ra. We have no say in what happens to him.” Here the voices seem almost disappointed as if they wish they could claim him.

“When will you be sending me to? I agreed to go and make the changes but I’ll be doing it my way. So I need to know when I will be sent to so that can start to plan the changes I wish to make.” Comes Jango’s firm reply already wondering how much a little time he truly will have.

“We can send you to the morning after the first time you were proclaimed Mand’alor. We can only affect you that far as that is when you had the potential to join us in the Ka’ra.” Comes the quick response.

Jango takes but moments to think things through and plan what he is going to do. “I’m ready. You can send me on.” For one moment as the light increases around him he thinks about his son his precious Boba. “Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la adiik. May we meet again.”

Waking up the morning after Jaster’s death was just as hard the second time as it was the first but somehow he soldiered through. Talking to the few who he knew for sure he could trust about his belief that Jaster’s death was plan allowed some of those who died before Galidraan didn’t which made him wonder just how long Montross have been chipping away at his support structure before he finally sold them out for good.

All the while part of him ached for the presence of his riduur. 

His friends noted the change in his behavior as he no longer picked up one night stands in the cantinas. Nor did he flirt nor have fun with his squad mates anymore. When Miles confronted him about it Jango decided to be honest. Well honest to an extent.

“The night I became Mand’alor I dreamed of the Ka’ra. They showed me my perfect match. The person you would understand the duty I have all of you. Someone who can fight and yet hates violence. They are someone who can shape their words to raise you up or rip you down. And irony of all ironies they wield a jeti’kad. Since I dreamed of them I want no other. And yet they are a member of a group that can be considered our enemies.” Jango decided to add a slur to his words as he was talking to his friend so he could play it off as he was drunk if the response from miles on the few others who were around for unfavorable.

“Then you have been blessed. And we will follow you.” This comes from an unusual source. The voice that speaks up was one of Montross’s lieutenants. And there is no greater proof to Jango that he is change things than hearing the support from this mando. 

When the contract for Galidraan came up Jango took it again but unbeknownst to Montross left a few trusted men up in orbit. He told them that something didn’t feel right to they were to contact any ship coming in from Republic space. Less than two weeks later they hailed a Jedi ship in orbit. Explaining their business and offering them proof of their contract with the governor. Finally stating that they were willing to come in peace then the Mand’alor was willing to talk with them. After consulting with the other Jedi Dooku agreed to meet in an open field about 4 miles south of the mandalorian camp.

Disagreements abounded on both sides when Jango insisted that both of them would be unarmed, and Jango would not be wearing his armor. Another disagreement broke out when Dooku insisted on meeting him alone with members from both parties standing close enough to watch but far enough away not to hear Jango’s rapid agreement raised eyebrows but shut up both sides.

“You wish to speak with me mandalorian.” Came the no-nonsense voice of Yan Dooku once the two of them met in the center of the field.

“You can tell when I’m lying correct?” Jango questioned while it isn’t an unusual skill for a Jedi to have he remembers Obi-Wan telling him that it’s not something that Jedi focus on at all times because so many people lie all the time. It could give a Jedi a headache if they focused on if someone was lying or not. But in this instance Jango needed to make sure that he was believed.

“It’s something I can do yes. Why do you ask?” Came the response from Dooku

“Because I want you to focus on that ability as I tell you what I’m about to say. I want you to know what I’m speaking is the truth.” Came the firm response from Jango.

Dooku seem to look at him firmly as if he wasn’t quite sure what was going on inside Jango’s head but eventually he gave a nod. Taking that as agreement that he will focus completely on what Jango knows to be true his story comes out. He lays out all the information he knows. Including the fact that what was supposed to happen here was the start of Dooku’s Fall. Being handed over by the Jedi to the governor who then proceeded to sell him into slavery. Being approached by Dooku years later to be the genetic donor for a clone army. The fall of the Jedi in the rise of the Empire. For over an hour Jango laid out his entire history and what he knew of others.

In for over an hour Dooku sat there focusing on Jango and his feeling in the force. Feeling the utter truth he was speaking as even the force agreed with every word coming out of his mouth. He saw glimpses the heartbreak that awaited everyone. But they also saw glimpses of the happiness that Jango is not speaking of. The young face who calls him buir, the redheaded Jedi who kisses him so sweetly new fights by his side was such strength. Dooku heard it all and he believed.

“So why tell me? Why tell me what happens but not how to stop it?” Comes the desperate whisper from Dooku.

“Because some things he to change and some things don’t. We needed make it look like what the dar’jetii has planned works. Two days from now we make it look like the attack happens. My people scattered to the winds until I call for them. And you need to make it look like this fight… Like what happened here broke you. If you do that the Sith Lord will approach you and we’ll have a step up on beating him. I’ll tell you this right now though he took out six of the best duelist in the order without breaking a sweat and then fought Master Yoda to a standstill and nearly killed him. This is not a fight we can win right now”

With the agreement of Dooku to his plan he called over his trusted advisors and Dooku called over the Jedi who had come with him. Telling his friends and the other Jedi some of what has happened and what the future will be leads to surprises on both sides. As does Jango’s plan to deal with what is coming for them all. 

While hashing out the plan amongst themselves all the Jedi pause for a moment is something tremors in the force. Without warning Jango’s knees seem to buckle as he whispers “runi” with a smile breaking out across his face. “My husband has returned to my side. And now I know not where he is what we are done I will find him. K'oyacyi! Ner runi, ner riduur. I will find you.” The last is whispered as Jango’s face is up turned to the sky wishing desperately to be at his partner’s side once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan woke up with a gasp for a moment confused at where he was. The last he knew he was on the death Star with Vader in front of him and the twins escaping behind him. All at once he remembers the offer. The personifications of the force that he had met on Mortis had come to him with an offer. And not just one of them all three were in agreement. The Sith were causing too much destruction which is not what the Son wanted. They were causing so much death which upset the daughter. And they were destroying the balance which endangered The Father and his Children. So all three offered him the choice to try again. 

Obi-Wan almost didn’t take it. He wanted to rest but knew that was a selfish thought. When the Father whispered that he would not be the only one there that the Ka’ra were offering the same choice to his soul bound he knew he had made the right decision. The Daughter then told him that they had such a deep force bond that one could not move on without the other. Hearing that Obi-Wan agreed. 

“Send me to my husband side.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but beg. “I have missed him so.”

Of course he expected that to be sometime after the situation on Naboo or even during the clone wars. He was not expecting to wake up again fighting with The Young. How much his soul yearns to be by Jango side he knew he had something he had to do first. Feeling the force bond blossom between them as he reached with all of his heart to his partner Obi-Wan could not help but whisper “wait for me my love. I am coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ka’ra is the heaven for mandalorian leaders.  
> *Jango’s last line is meant to be read as “stay alive! my soul, my husband”


	4. Day 3 undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so days three undercover. I combined this with outfit swap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before clone wars movie. On the put Obi-Wan at about 27 that would make Jango about 33. Anakin would be about 16, Boba would be about nine-ish. Unlike my previous two days these two kiddos will actually have a role. All four have and be on the same planet for different reasons. Obi-Wan and Anakin are there to uncover a slave ring and are undercover dressed as spacers. All four happen to get kidnapped by the same group of slavers.

Obi-Wan and Anakin have been working together for seven years when they were assigned one of their longest missions yet it was a undercover mission designed to last at least a month. They were posing as spacers, technically smugglers, who were willing to deal in human product as well. Their mission was to find a slave operation that was specifically targeting force sensitive children. As a consequence they had to make sure that they did not read as Jedi. Obi-Wan had even gone as far as insisting that Anakin remove his braid. And though it was distressing Anakin saw the reason and agreed with some grumbling.

Checking what the Council they were given a new lead which led them to the situation they currently were in. They managed to track the main ring down to the planet they were operating out of but that is where things got tricky. They got outed as jedi and were forced to give up when the lives of the enslaved children were threatened. This then lead to the wo of them being separated and placed into cells. All though for some reason the slavers had forced Obi-Wan to strip down to his underthings. 

‘Jokes on them’ Obi-Wan can’t help but think ‘Anakin is the one what has all sort of interesting things hidden in his clothing.’ Both of them are keeping calm as they could feel the other with their bond surprisingly enough they hadn’t been given any type of force suppressors whether as a collar or a drug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~~~~~

Jango was going to happily kill every single person in the bunker he was currently being held in. His son was somewhere in the building as well. This is one of the times that his reputation worked against him. He and Boba had been on planet simply to resupply and spend a little bit of time in real gravity. He wasn’t there for whatever bounty they thought he was. That didn’t stop these or’dinii*from managing to take him by surprise and capture both himself and Boba.

Waking back up from some type of knocked the head with blasters aplenty pointed at him and the knife to Boba’s throat made him hold both his tongue and his movements. The dark glare he sent the man holding the knife just made him smirk.

“I know better than to try to take off a mandalorian’s armor, not only is it difficult but there’s a chance to get electrified if you remove the plates the wrong way. So if you want this kid wind up in the market instead of in the pit outback with the rest of the dead you are going to strip your armor off for us.” Came the sneering voice as the slaver pressed the knife a little harder to Boba’s throat.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you.” Jango growls out as he slowly but surely strips out of his armor and then out of his kute when the slaver waved at him to take that off as well, leaving him standing there in his underwear.

The two of them were dragged down separate hallways and thrown into separate cells Boba with a bunch of kids and Jango and one by himself. All the while he’s growling and planning how to get to Boba gets his armor and get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what caused the power outage but he took advantage of it as the door to his cell swung open with no magnetic lock to hold it shut. Stepping into the hallway Obi-Wan takes stock of his situation and immediately starts creeping down the hallway hoping desperately for some type of stockroom or even bonk or he can get some clothing. Creeping down the hallway nothing but his boxers is not very safe.

Cutting across the stockroom first he ducked inside and finds it full of merchandise to be sold most of which is drugs the rest of stolen merchandise. Interestingly enough there is a full set of mandalorian armor amongst everything else and with no other choice Obi-Wan decides to where it at least until he can find his own clothing or the armor is owner.

Thinking back to his time and he was protecting the prissy duchess* he remembers how to properly put on the armor. And while it is a little tight due to the owner being a little shorter than he was it fit relatively well. And thankfully it came with its weapons a pair of pistol blasters.

Noticing that no alarms have been raised from him leaving his cell yet he decided to do a little bit more recon before raising hell. Slowly creeping along hallways always honing in a little bit more on Anakin’s position. Unfortunately before he get to Anakin two things happened. The first being that someone noticed he wasn’t in his cell any longer as alarms started ringing out. The second being that he came across a cell full of children crying out tiredly in the force.

Glancing down the hallway he sees there’s only one Togruta guarding the children. So taking a deep breath and pulling the blasters out of their holsters he spins around the corner in one quick movement firing off both pistols and dropping the slaver to the ground. Glancing around to see if anyone has noticed the commotion instead he hears the faint sound of explosions and blaster fire coming from a different part of the compound. It appears that the mandalorian his armor he’s wearing managed to get out of his cell as well.

Reholstering the pistols he rushes forward to the to the cell throwing the door open and immediately sliding to his knees in front of the children. “It’s okay you’re safe now I’m here to rescue you. My name is Obi-Wan. Many keep you safe until we can get you out of here and on the make sure you go back to your moms and dads or whatever you’re supposed to be.”

“What if it was our parents who sent us here?” A thin voice from the back asks.

“Then I’ll make sure you go somewhere safe. I’m a Jedi Knight. My name is Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. And I swear I will see you somewhere safe were no slaver can get you. Can you tell me your names?” Obi-Wan make sure to speak in a firm but compassionate voice. His heart aches for the children in front of him.

“My buir says never to trust a jetii. He says you stick your nose is in the things you don’t belong in your mistakes can cost a lot of people their lives.” A young voice growls to him as a child of 8 or 9 pushes his way to the front of the group. “And you’re wearing his armor. How I know you’re not a thief?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t want to but somehow he is charmed by the small child in front of him. He’s baring his teeth and refusing to cower amongst the group. As the boy is significantly cleaner than all the others Obi-Wan assumes that he hasn’t been held captive for long. Holding his hands in front of him in a pacifying gesture Obi-Wan then says “I’m not a thief. And I will happily give your buir back his armor as soon as we get to him. The only reason I’m wearing it is it was the first clothing I found. When the slavers took me and my padawan captive they decided to take all of my clothing. Without your father’s armor I would not have been able to rescue any of you.”

“I don’t trust you but I’m willing to listen for now.” Comes the adorably growled response from the small child. Obi-Wan knows no matter how much is he wants to he can’t coo. The small child attempting to act so tough. It is utterly mandalorian and Obi-Wan cannot help but be charmed by it.

“Now that I’ve cleared up that situation is anyone willing to tell me their name?” When none of the children venture or even really make a sound he looks back at the small child who seems to have become the leader and asks. “What about you adiik*? Will you tell me your name?” 

“I am Boba of house Fett clan Mereel. My father will come for me.”

Losing the battle of holding in his bright smile at how cute this child is Obi-Wan replies to him instead. “Well met Boba. And I have no doubt your father’s coming for you. I have to ask you how to fire a blaster? Will you help me protect the rest of the children here?”

“Of course I know how to fire a blaster buir has been teaching me for years. I’m not an infant. And yes I’ll help you protect the others. We’ll talk about the terms of my contract once we get out of here. After all I’m a bounty hunter like my father and you shouldn’t expect us to do anything for free.” Came the prompt reply from Boba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jango didn’t know what was causing the electricity in the facility to flicker the way it was but he was prepared to take full advantage of it. When a particularly forceful flicker caused the mag lock on his door disengage he ripped it open and rushed his way into the hallway determined to be out of the cell he had been shoved into. Glancing around he realized no one was there he didn’t know whether he should feel insulted or relieved.

Quickly finding what appeared to be a office most likely for whoever is in charge of this operation Jango start scanning the room for his armor wanting desperately to get it back. Unfortunately either his armor nor any type of video surveillance showing him where to find his son was in the room. All there seem to be was a pile of spacers clothing. Slightly disgusted by the idea but realizing beggars can’t be choosers Jango goes to put it on. Noticing that whoever wore last at least kept it in themselves clean. It was when he was putting on the boots that he made the first interesting discovery. One that was heavier than the other. Taking a couple extra seconds to explore he discovered a vibroblade in hidden in the outside seam of the left boot. The second comes when he starts to look at the pouches and pockets on the belt. What he originally thinks as a container to hold the stun baton across the small ones back turns out to be holding a jeti’kad instead. Jango can’t believe his luck that he has to deal with a jetii being here on top of everything else.

Forgetting for a moment where he is due to his anger at having to deal with a jetii he steps into the hallway and runs right into a group of slavers. It’s sheer luck that he manages to find the ignition switch for the blade as he throws himself towards the attackers. Jango thought process being they can’t shoot him if they’re worried about shooting each other.

It only takes two or three swings to get a feel for the blade he is currently wielding and by the time he worked his way through the patrol he stumbled upon his has taken a liking to it for the destructive capabilities the blade offers him. If the dark saber has this kind of destructive capability it’s no wonder everyone wants it. Unfortunately one of the guards manages to get a notice out on his radio before Jango can stop him and alarms start blaring through the facility.

Figuring out how to turn the glowing blade off he starts working his way down the hallway disappointed that none of the blasters wanted to work right so he’s down to the blade and the knife that was in the boots.

It’s a few hallways later when he comes across the next guard this one is not paying any attention to him as he yells at who ever happens to be in the cell in front of him trying multiple the keys to get the doors open. Jango sneaks up behind him and at the last moment flicks the ignition switch to turn the kad on. Shearing through the back of the man’s neck for a quick clean death.

As the body falls to the floor with a thump he uses the lit blade to sheer through the lock curious to see who was inside the cell. It is with some surprise he realizes that it is a older male teen. The boy is somehow managed to pry open one wall panels and was messing with some of the wiring which allows Jango to realize exactly why the door locks gave out. He doesn’t seem to be the trusting sort as he glares at Jango.

For some reason Jango remembers the juvenile karat dragon he saw once. Small hunched over its prey and desperately trying to seem bigger than it actually was as a way of protecting itself from the threat presented by a sand cat. The young boy seems to do the same. His shoulders coming back and him standing up straight trying to take advantage of the limited height he has. All the while the glare is not left his face. It would be laughable at any other time but considering the boy is by himself in the cell Jango thinks for a moment he might’ve stumbled onto the owner of the blade he is currently wielding.

“Where did you get that blade. It doesn’t belong to you. It belongs to my cabur* did you do something to him?” Comes the frantic questions as the young man rushes forward only to be pulled up short by the chain on one of his wrists.

“I found the blade and the clothing in an office. I don’t know who they belong to. I do know it’s really handy. If you’ll hold your arm out I will cut the chain.” 

“I would have your name first.” Comes the response from the young man. “I am Ahnakeen Ekkreth in basic that means Anakin Skywalker. I would have your name.”

Understanding that there is something more than just giving the kid his name going on here Jango takes a second to formulate his response finally deciding to go with the absolute truth. “I am Jango of house Fett clan Mereel. Last Mand’alor of the True Mandalorians*.”

The newly named Anakin seems to stare at him for a moment as if judging his worth. Is almost if he knows what his previous title meant and judging if he is worthy of it now. With a nod he holds out his arm while saying “well meet Mand’alor.” 

Very careful flick of the blade Jango cuts most of the chain from the wrist cuff he’s wearing. There’s still a few pieces but nothing that will hinder the boys movement. Pulling the knife from the boot he offers it to the boy help first. “It’s all then young one shall we go find your teacher?”

A few more hallways and a few more guards later they finally come across Obi-Wan. Well they stumble across him and almost get shot for in all honesty. Hearing the crying of children Jango rushes around the corner and barely has time to register the distinctive wine of his own blockbusters before he’s being tackled by Anakin and a shot flies over his head.

His son shouting “Buir” and rushing into his arms momentarily distracts them from the fact that he almost got shot by his own weapon. Glancing up he takes a couple moments to look around seeing a group of children huddled together standing behind a adult figure who is fussing over Anakin while he tries desperately both to get the fussing to stop and hide how much he is enjoying being fussed over.

It sinks in a moment later that he recognizes what the adult is wearing. Because the shabuir is wearing his armor. Standing up and taking the couple of steps over to the other two he hears the adult to answer a question that have been posed by Anakin although Jango did not hear the question.

“I’m not feeling anyone else in the building except for us. So either they’ve all left or the the man who found you took care of them.” Here Obi wan glances over at Jango and smiles. Holding out his hand he offers a traditional wrist clasp while introducing himself. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi Knight. I want to thank you for rescuing my padawan, I assume you’re Boba’s buir?”

“My name is Jango Fett and you are wearing my armor so strip. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *or’dinii means moron or fool.   
> *Yes I know in Canon that they fell in love and all that other jazz but I really don’t like either sister. Santine is killing her culture because she doesn’t like it and Bo routinely swap sides to whatever group she think will let her win.  
> *adiik means child.   
> *cabur means guardian. I head cannon Anakin uses this term and master equally. Considering his history Obi-Wan insisted that Anakin did not have to use the term master until he was comfortable with it. The older he gets the more comfortable he becomes with the term master but in stressful situations he falls back to the original name he had for Obi-Wan.   
> *Just pretend he says that in mando’a   
> On the boot knife I specifically specified his left boot because if you look at all the videos of Obi-Wan fighting he fights predominantly with his light saber in his right hand. As a consequence it would make sense to have a weapon in his off hand in his left boot.


	5. Not a chap

Hey guys this is not a chapter this is a notice that the next three days I am going to be working. So today Friday and Saturday I work all day consequently I am most likely not going to have the energy to do any writing. That is not to say that I won’t finish this challenge. That is just my way of saying you will not get these properly on the day of that you should. Today’s challenge most likely will get either late Friday or sometime on Saturday and then hopefully Friday and Saturday’s challenge will be out on Sunday and Monday what is Sunday’s challenge coming out on Tuesday at that point when I post the proper chapters I will remove this chapter. Thank you for listening to me ramble and thank you all for your support I will get this done just a little slower than I would like.


End file.
